People Meet Percabeth
by Sydney the magic Goddess
Summary: Ok so this is a story about people and how they meet Percabeth and other couples this is a crossover because we have other peoples I wanted in this so please read I'm gonna make alot of chapters. This also features my own characters, like: Dawn, Cameron, Tegan, Cassie and many more like my OC's and the people that meet Percabeth. So were gonna have a lot of different ages of them
1. Hailee Mendes

_**Ok guys I'm back! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH more torture for the other stories I post LOL. But whatever this is about people meeting PERCABETH yes my favorite couple and maybe other couples from this series too. IDK But let's start.**_

 _ **Hailee Mendes P.O.V**_

OK hi everyone my name is Hailee Mendes, I have long brown hair and pretty green eyes. The tips of my hair are dyed sea green, just for PERCY JACKSON the hottest guy at my school. He has jet black hair a amazing 12 pack **(A/N Does a 12 pack exist?)** and is tall, lean, muscular, and naturally tan. Oh and my soon to be Boyfriend, I went to the first swim meet where Percy was going to swim. WITH HIS SHIRT OFF… OMG I'm dying over here. Then, I see a girl with black spiky hair with a blue streak and blue eyes and pale skin. Then there was a Cherokee girl that was with a boy with electric blue eyes and a white shirt on with the superman logo. Then, there was a emo boy, a tall Asian, a coca skinned girl with black curly hair and a curly haired Latino boy . Finally there was HER she was pretty but not as pretty as me right, or maybe dammit , now I'm doubting my had dirty blonde curls and steely, silver, gray eyes. She was wearing combat boots and a sea green and gray flannel with black skinny jeans. She was kinda hot, but not hot enough for Percy. The group of 8 walked up to the bleachers and sat down next to me. Percy was the last to go, but right before him was Jamie For-teller or whatever.

Percy hadn't noticed this group of 8, nor had they noticed him coming out of the boys locker room with a picture. I was pretty far away but it looked like these people and maybe more people all his friends, he sighed and said that he missed them. It was now time for him to swim, he jumped in the pool."Go you little kelp head!" The girl with the spiky hair said. Percy looked up straight at these people or me, it was definitely me. He smiled and swam faster than anyone has ever swam at my school, he was definitely the fastest swimmer I had ever known. When he was done he ran into the boy's locker room. "Frank go tell Conner and Travis to come here". The dirty blonde said laughing a little. "Frank" ran off "Jason, Leo, Nico, go into the boy's locker room and tell Percy to get his little ass out here." She said still laughing. They all followed her orders and seconds later "Travis" and "Conner" were here they were twins. Then, Percy came out shirtless getting dragged by the boys. Percy's eyes were covered, the dirty blonde ran over to Percy. She ripped her friends hands off Percy's eyes and kissed him passionately. My heart broke, wait I should still ask him out. "Hi Percy?" I said breaking their kiss. "Oh hey Hailee" Percy said with a weird grin on his face. "Do you I don't know want to go out sometime?" I asked nervously."HELL NO! Your very shallow you ditch everyone tossed every boy in this school aside and plus I have a great girlfriend." He said getting a little frustrated. "Okay Percy come on we need to get to camp now!" A new girl said coming in, she had long black hair and lavender, sea green, dark blue, and purple highlights. Then a blonde dude like the superman dudes except longer. He had light blue eyes like the black haired girls."Yeah it's about Simon he might not make it" The blonde dude said. They all ran out, Percy didn't bother to put a shirt own.

Well that was a weird encounter.

 _ **Yep that was. Ok so this was my first people meet Percabeth, there was not much dialogue I know but it was good right? Well anyways hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't noticed I connect my demigods meet shadowhunters story.**_

 _ **BAI LOVE YOU**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGoddess**_


	2. Beatrice (Bea) Rosevelt

_**Hey guy's So I'm back with another Percabeth meeting. And you guys were confused about the last one I said they were 20 and Percabeth married in my other story and they were at school. That was in college.**_

 _ **Beatrice (Bea) Rosevelt**_

I sat in the back of Percy Jackson's car. I was a pretty girl I had natural wavy brown hair and golden eyes. I was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt that said Me, Me, Me, and Pizza. It was a sea green Honda made for 8. We started driving, I had a major crush or Percy. He had on his signature, lucky sweatshirt.

"I'm chilly" I managed to get out pretending to be cold.

"I'm sorry but know where's my lucky sweatshirt". Percy said coldly, well that didn't work.

Later we got there, "I'm Home!" He shouted. There were so many rooms in a hallway labeled weird things like: Blonde Superman, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Death Boy, Pinecone Face, Chinese baby man, 70's girl and one unnamed door.

"Ummm… Percy no one is here." Jake mentioned.

"No they are all here probably sleeping" Percy responded.

We sat down and listened to music quietly joking and laughing, when we heard a piercing scream. Percy got up like a lightning bolt, "Thalia! Piper, Hazel!" Percy yelled. The doors 70's girl, Beauty Queen, and Pinecone Face ripped opened.

They ran out. The "Beauty Queen" was a Cherokee girl with her hair pulled back and with cool patterned shorts and a white tee-shirt. With kaleidoscope eyes.

The "Pinecone Face" girl had short badly cut black hair with some blue and purple streaks. She was wearing all black except for silver chains hanging of her boots and her denim jacket.

The "70's Girl" was a cocoa-skinned girl with shoulder length brown curly hair and Amber eyes. She was wearing a bright gold sports bra like she was working out, I infer that because she was sweating. And a pair of white shorts.

They all ran to the unnamed door, Percy kicked it down like no problem. Crying was being heard, we walked over to the doorway. Percy was sitting on the bed with a girl with dirty blonde hair in princess curls. She was wadded in sea green and gray sheets and blankets. Crying into his shirt I just watched. 

"Annabeth it's fine, we got out, we are save, no bad guys just come on" Percy said weakly like this happened to him just cried, we walked into the living room no one noticed us. Until a tall girl with long black hair with lavender, purple, dark blue, sea green and silver highlights. And a boy about 14 with light brown hair swept to one side and his Amber eyes were laughing until another scream was heard and they ran to the room.

About 15 awkward minutes later, we walked back over to the door. Percy said something dumb and Annabeth said, "OMG Seaweed Brain you frickin' weirdo" She laughed. "Look she is alive, scary blonde chick is alive!". A latino boy with curly hair said walking out with an exact replica of the door Percy broke. He came out of the "Repair Boy" door. Soon after that the blonde was asleep and Percy didn't have his sweatshirt on. Everyone was in his or her room and the 2 random people left. Saying they were gonna meet up with the black haired girls brother.

"Sorry 'bout that" Percy said sheepishly

"No prob, where is your sweatshirt?" I asked

"Oh I gave it to Annabeth" He responded

That made me mad he had been oblivious to everything I threw at him, now the sweatshirt. I was getting angry.

"PERCY JACKSON WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE IT TO ME?! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE." I yelled

Annabeth walked out with teary eyes, and wrapped her arms around Percy. Starting to cry, she looked up and kissed him on the lips. Still crying, Percy started to kiss back. "I would like you to leave" Percy said sternly.

I bust out of the doors crying long enough to see the 14 years olds from earlier. A blonde dude with longish hair that was swept to one side with blue eyes like Dawn's (I learned her name). And to twin looking kids with black hair and latina looking skin and deep brown eyes. A Beautiful red haired girl with glittering shay green eyes, and pale skin like a vampires.

With a nerdy boy, with glasses and brown hair that was kinda like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo and light brown eyes. And then a tall dude with black hair and looked Asian and was obviously gay. They all looked at me like this was normal when I left I was just crying. Then next week I ended up in a car with Percy and all his friends telling me that I was a daughter of Athena and that greek gods and goddess were real…..

 _ **Ok that was fun, and I will try to do a sequel soon. But for now that is it.**_

 _ **BAI MY BEAUTIFUL READERS**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGoddess**_

__


	3. Gabe Jones

_**Hey I'm back I don't have much to say so yeah can we just start….**_

 _ **Gabe Jones P.O.V**_

Percy Jackson. I hated him, he was so hot. He stole every girl's heart, then dropped them to the floor when he said he had a girlfriend in San Francisco.

I was in Gym class with Coach Hedge, With Percy. When I heard a wolf whistle, To a girl with blonde princess curls and steely gray eyes, watching your every move. She was wearing denim shorts and a just a tee-shirt a plain white one. Another girl walked in, A Cherokee girl, a cocoa skinned girl, a goth girl. Then, the males came, there was a Chinese boy, A blonde dude with electric blue eyes, a emo boy, and finally a latino santa elf boy. Then finally a girl with blue eyes that stared into mine, finding out 'are you a friend or a foe?'. She had long sleek black hair with many highlights I wouldn't be able to name. More wolf whistles until a boy about the same age as the black haired one came in. He wrapped his arm around her waist he had brown hair slicked up to one side, but like naturally and caramel Amber eyes.

"Okay everyone these kids are from the camps in Long Island and San Francisco" Hedge started. Percy stared at the blonde girl she stared back.

"This is Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Dawn, and Cameron" Hedge finished.

"Ok we will be teaching sword fighting today for you guys so let me demonstrate" Annabeth said looking around. "You" She pointed at Percy, "I always like to go with someone who never played with a wooden sword" she finished. All of the demonstrators started laughing. Percy grabbed a wooden sword, his ass was getting kicked. Annabeth lunged, Percy dodged they kept going doing moves like flips and kicks and sword stealing. Annabeth grabbed both wooden sword and pointed them at Percy, he was done-zo. But then he grabbed Annabeth shoulders flipped her so she was on her back and stood over her. He grabbed both swords and pointed one at her neck and the other at the chest. "I win" Percy said casually. He hefted her up.

"Dawn you go next" Percy said like he owned the place.

"You can't just boss me around Jackson"

Dawn said snarkily We all managed a weak laugh.

"Well are last names are the same and I'm older so I can actually boss you around" Percy snarled back. She moaned, What was he talking about, did he know these people or something? WTF. Percy and Annabeth walked to the corner and started talking. Then Annabeth looked very upset, Percy wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

"What the hell!?" I shouted, that should be me.

"What?" Annabeth asked confused then she looked angry about being confused. "Let me translate enough PDA Kelp for brains and Annabeth" Thalia hissed. We all paired up a got stuck with Cameron.

"Hey dude don't get on Annabeth, Dawn or Thalia's bad side, or make a move on Thalia, Annabeth or my girlfriend. First of Nico well you don't want to know what happened to me in a game of truth or dare. And dating my girlfriend will resort in the snapping of your neck. And just don't try to make a move on Annabeth, she has been through stuff you have never known" Cameron said snarking, and worriedly. I was shocked he was telling me so much about these people.

"What about Hazel and Piper?" I asked hoping about them.  
Jason must've heard because he pinned me to the floor in less than two seconds and gave me a back eye in less than 3.

That was the strangest thing ever.

 _ **That was it a little short one, I promise the next one will be long and have more percabeth and maybe after that I will do a frazel or Thalico. I dunno please leave me suggestions.**_


	4. Lucy Betsoforëona

_**Hey guys I'm back with another OC and people meeting Percabeth I'm kinda tired of trying to write these intro things for you.**_

 _ **Lucy Betsoforëona**_

I was hanging out with Dawn and Cameron. I love to hang out with them, they are dating but it's not that awkward because their relationship is new and fragile. Like a delicate flower, We're walking around when Dawn told me that I have 'something above my head. I looked up and I saw the symbol of Hades.  
"What The?" I asked.

"Get her to camp call Percy, Now!" Dawn shouted

Dawn grabbed her phone and pressed a button that said "Percy"

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

 _ **Well you get the point.**_

 _ **Annabeth P.O.V**_

Me and Percy finally we're done, with _stuff_ ok you know what we finished SEX. Yeah sex it was amazing, but we had several phone calls from Dawn 124 to be exact. Percy was sitting in his bed panting,

"That was amazing" Percy panted "I know" I responded putting on my bra.

"Dawn wants us to come pick her up from the mall she found a half blood, A Hades Child!" Percy exclaimed.

"Let's go then" I pointed out. Me, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Thalia and Nico came with us. Percy, Thalia wanted to meet their new cousin, Nico wanted to meet his sister. And Hazel wanted to meet her half sister? I don't know what but we got in Percy's van for picking up halfbloods. We started driving to the mall. When we got there it wasn't what we wanted.

 _ **Lucy Betsoforëona P.O.V**_

There was a big hell hound in front of me like so big I couldn't see its head because it popped out the roof. "Send it back to where it came from!" Dawn yelled to me. "Where did it come from then!" I shouted "HELL" She scolded back. "Good Puppy if you would just go back from where you came from that would be nice" I said. It didn't listen it attacked me, some boy about my age that looked exactly like me jumped in front and yelled, "Back to Hell where you came from!" The mysterious boy yelled. When the big hellhound was gone more people came rushing down the stairwell to where we were.

I'm not gonna describe them, they introduced themselves. This was my first real look at the boy who saved me, he was definitely a son of Hades. Then it came to me, I had a twin brother and a older sister, Bianca. This was Nico di Angelo my twin brother. He knew it too, we ran at each other and wrapped our arms around each other I started to cry. I missed my twin, when he and Bianca went missing and my mom died. "Ummm Nico you know you can't date your half sisters plus I'm your girlfriend"Thalia scolded. "No, he is my brother this is my twin brother Nico" I pleaded.

Nico looked at me with pleading eyes. We explained everything. We went to camp it was awesome. I ended up having the biggest crush on Percy Jackson. I didn't talk to anyone at camp, I don't really like talking to anyone. And Dawn and Cameron left earlier for her brother. Well her other brother, not Percy. I was sitting in my cabin when I heard excited screams coming from the Athena cabin. Stuff Like: "Congrats Annabeth!" one asked "Well obviously it was with him!" Another yelled. "Your gonna be a 20 year old mom!" one more shouted. Well now that got me going, Annabeth was so happy she ran out of Athena cabin and ran to the Poseidon Cabin. Why was she going to his cabin? I ran after and used the shadow power Nico taught me to watch them in the shadows.

"PERCY PERCY!" Annabeth yelled getting Percy attention.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!" She squealed.

What, she was pregnant with my future boyfriends child? NO, but I couldn't come out of the shadows I wouldn't be welcome here.

 _ **2 weeks later Lucy's P.O.V**_

Annabeth ran into the dining pavilion, yelling she ran to Percy and said something. All I could make out was "Can I tell the camp?" and Percy saying "Yes".

"Camp Please Be Quiet!, I would like to say about the fact that yes indeed all the rumors are true I am pregnant!" she stopped everyone clapped.

"We found out the gender! Or well genders! We're having twins, Boy and Girl!" Annabeth shouted. "Wait, stop we are asking you guys to help name them. The first official greek children of Halfbloods!" She finished, everyone cheered and cheered, to much for me. I walked off to the beach to see everyone coming toward it there was a big board with 2 sides one Said "Boy Names" The other Said "Girl Names" after the whole 8 months later I checked the Board and here is what it looked like.

Girl Names Boy Names

Samantha but Sam for short -Thalia Luke

Anna -Leo

Luke

Polly - Jason

Luke

Ava - Piper

Luke

Brooklyn -Hazel

Luke

Caly -Calypso

Luke

Eclipse - Dawn and Cameron

Luke

Katherine- Frank

Luke

Maia - Grover

Luke

Gwen - Cassie

Luke

Bethany- Tegan

Luke

Why was everyone putting Luke? I didn't know but then later Annabeth told me the doctor was wrong they were having 3 babies 2 girls 1 boy. I was kinda annoyed, whenever we went into the Poseidon Cabin it was like a nursery. There was a big king size bed in there and now 3 cribs. And baby stuff everywhere 3 changing tables, a rocking chair, big stuffed animals. JEEZ. 2 weeks later Annabeth was rushed to the hospital, we waited outside the only ones in were Percy, Her dad and Dawn, why I didn't know. 1 week later Percy and Annabeth arrived with Dawn. Annabeth had one baby, Percy had one, Dawn had one.

"We've decided to name the girls…. Samantha Maia Jackson and Gwen Ava Jackson." Annabeth yelled. "But we still don't have a boy name" she sighed.

"I do" someone said walking closer to us. It was Hermes, Artemis, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, Demeter.

"We want to grant Samantha Maia Jackson a gift." Poseidon stated, "Every god and goddess will come and bless her with a power of us" Athena finished for him.

"What?" the whole camp wondered.

"There is a new prophecy" Rachel said walking into the dining pavilion.

"A way with words the first child of Athena and Poseidon"

"To come and Steal the Kingdom"

"And bring the accident Child of The gods"  
"And to defeat are greatest threats combined"

"To bear the climate of Death and Sacrifice"

"The world may fall in her hands but still stay with her"

 _ **A/N Yeah I know it sucked.**_

"So we have to do what Rachel told us." Zeus said

They blessed her Zeus: Lightning Powers Poseidon: Breath underwater Hades: Summoning the dead and Shadow Travel Athena: Wits and bravery Apollo: Can control and capture light Artemis: hunting and moon control Demeter: control over the earth Ares: fight like a beast and a magical weapon Aphrodite: naturally beautiful

Hephaestus: fix it skills and I can believe it fire wielding Hermes: can steal and can be invisible to help Hera: Your daughter will find a love very young.

Annabeth was crying, "What about my others ones?" She pleaded

"They will go on a adventure with _others"_ Hera clenched her fists as she said it.

"What will I name my son!" Annabeth yelled.

"Luke Jonah Jackson" Poseidon commented. All the gods nodded in approvement,

Annabeth loved the name.

And this was the story on how my kid ended up on a quest with her children to save the world.

 _ **Ok I'm so gonna write a story about their kids journey's OMG please tell me if you like this chapter yeah I know long and not much Percabeth eh kinda but whateves I really liked this so yeah please R &R it would make me happy.**_

BAI MY BEAUTIFUL READERS

-SydneyTheMagicGoddess


	5. Rowan Tanner

_**Ok I'm so bored of this stupid Intro S**t, by anyways I have been watching to much glee so there will be a lot of music in this one so deal with it.**_

 _ **Rowan Tanner**_

Me and Percy were walking to his apartment, we were 16 so were totally capable of walking home. I had a major crush on Percy, so today I will kiss him and then we will be the it couple at school.

My red hair blew in my face, it was dyed of course and I had brown eyes, but I put contacts on, they were Shay green. My skin was darkish, like tan.

We got to his apartment, It was small-ish. There were only 3 rooms.

"Well you want to go to my room?" Percy asked, YES I could kiss him then make out. We walked into his room, everything was gone there was a girl in the painting the walls green.

"Annabeth! What the hell!" He shouted.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but the rooms will be collided, so we will share" "Annabeth" said grinning.'

"Okay you want to hang out with Rowan and Me?" Percy asked.

"Sure" she said, We went to her room, it was covered in designs for buildings and greek S**t. We were in there, she turned on pandora.

A emo boy walked in, he had short black hair. He was wearing a black jacket, shirt and jeans and shoes.

"I recommend Demons or Angel with a Shotgun!" The emo boy said.

More people came into the room like a buff Chinese dude, a cocoa girl with brown frizzy, curly hair abou a little longer than shoulder length.

A latino curly haired boy, a Girl with slightly tanned skin and Kaleidoscopic eyes with brown hair with 2 tiny braids going down her hair and a feather at the end of her braids. A tall boy with sleek blonde hair and a superman shirt on. Then a punk girl with black hair and blue and purple streaks and a greenday shirt on. A boy walked in with Amber eyes and a dazzling smile, he had caramel hair hair. Then or finally a girl with long black hair walked in, she was very confident. The highlights in hair I envied, they were: purple, sea green, silver, blue, and tinkers of lightish pink and white.

She had on a leather jacket, and a shirt that said "#Not your Bae".

It was kinda small on her, so some stomach was showing. She had on skinny jeans that looked so worn with rips and tattered old combat boots.

"I still do want Angel with a Shotgun" The black haired girl told us, they all nodded in agreement.

She turned it on

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)

Get out your guns, battle's begun.

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If love's a fight then I shall die

With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

 **They were great singers.**

Well, baby, you are all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

And major Tom will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well, baby, you are all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun.

Fighting 'til the war's won.

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

And I want to live, not just survive

(Live, not just survive)

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well, baby, you are all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

We laughed and hung out for another hour,

"NEXT"

Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_

I guess I just lost my husband,

I don't know where he went,

So I'm gonna drink my money,

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),

I got a brand new attitude and

I'm gonna wear it tonight,

I wanna get in trouble,

I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

 _[Chorus:]_

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,

And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,

At least he'll know how to hit,

What if this song's on the radio,

Then somebody's gonna die,

I'm gonna get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight,

Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

 _[Chorus]_

You weren't there,

You never were,

You want it all,

But that's not fair,

I gave you life,

I gave my all,

You weren't there,

You let me fall.

 _[Chorus]_

No, no, no, no

I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight!

Ba da da da da da

We hung out and listened to more music,

"We should play truth or dare!" Exclaimed Dawn.

"Okay," We all agreed, We kept the music on but turned it down.

"Truth or dare, Jackson" Dawn yelled happily.

"Ummmmm Dare and don't ever call me 'Jackson' again or 'Perseus'". He finished.

"Whatever, Bro and I dare you to kiss every girl in here except me, cuz I'm your sister" She finished.

"I hate you".

YES he was gonna kiss me! EPPPPP WE WILL BE BF/GF WOW I'M SO HAPPY.

He looked at Hazel, "I'm so sorry Frank" He mumbled and quickly kissed Hazel. She just sat there when he did it, then she turned to Frank and kissed him.

He turned to Piper, "Again so sorry Jason" he stated and kissed Piper quickly. He looked at me, "Sorry Rowan" he mumbled and kissed me, I attempted to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. No one noticed I tried to deepen it.

"Now, I don't have to say sorry to my Wise Girl" Percy laughed and Kissed Annabeth, he deepen the kiss, they started to make out.

Dawn got up and jumped on his back, knocking him and Annabeth to the ground. They all laughed.

I noticed he didn't kiss Thalia I wonder why.. **(Thats his cousin and she is a Hunter, Idiot mortals)** "STOP WITH THE PDA!" Thalia shouted.

I was heartbroken, my crush had a girlfriend. Well you know what that was not gonna stop me….

 _ **2 weeks later Rowan P.O.V**_

Me and Percy got Ice Cream, he got a chocolate and I got a rockyroad/mint. I was gonna tell him I liked him,

"Hey WiseGirl, ThunderChick" Percy chuckled as his friends from 2 weeks ago came into view.

They had Ice cream cones, we talked for awhile, Percy said something stupid and Annabeth started to make out with him.

I was angry, upset, mad, sad, I yelled,

"I SHOULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

They all looked at me, "No you shouldn't" Percy said after taking his lips of Annabeth's.

"I'm more loyal than her, more caring, nice, hot,again loyal, fun, outgoing and I wouldn't call you stupid and slap you all the time!" I shouted.

"You are not more loyal than Annabeth not more caring not prettier, your not better than her with anything except being a SLUT" Percy finished obviously angry.I felt hurt, Thalia pushed me to the ground. I got up and ran to Percy trying to get our lips in contact. Annabeth shoved me out of the way, she pushed her lips to Percy's and started to make out with him. They let out soft moans and Annabeth jumped up so Percy grabbed her legs and walked around. He dropped her down wrapped her arm around her waist and walked off until some girl with sleek black hair was blasted into the ice cream truck.

"Dawn!" Thalia, Percy and Annabeth yelled running over to the girl. Cameron and Piper ran over, to her.

"What the Hades happened to my sister!" Percy scolded.

"Monster" Was all Cameron said. The hefted her up gave her a lemon square. Got in Percy's car and drove of.

2 weeks later Jason told me I had to come with him, I saw something above my head, I saw the symbol of Nemesis the revenge goddess? We went to a camp called Camp Half Blood.

I found out Annabeth and Percy were the unofficial leaders of the camp, and I was right my mom was the revenge goddess. So I was gonna get revenge on Annabeth Chase my now sworn enemy.

No one knew I was at camp except Jason. So I ran to my cabin and decided to work on my plan for breaking up Annabeth and Percy…

 _ **Ohhhhh cliffhanger I will do a sequel along with Beatrice (Bea) Rosevelt. But that's it for today.**_

 _ **BAI MY BEAUTIFUL READERS**_

 _ **-SYDNEYTHEMAGICGODDESS**_

 _ **Word Count: 1790**_


	6. Ryder Hudson

_**Ok I'm back and in this story Percy and Annabeth are 28.**_

 _ **So all of their children are 8 years old.**_

 _ **Ryder Hudson**_

I was getting ready for a pool party at my best friend Percy's house. He was an olympic swimmer. He has also found 23 new species of sea life. I was hot and very muscular, I slide on a yellow pair of swim trunks. And a yellow shirt, with white flip-flops. I got into my mercedes benz, with my other friend from the swim team, Jonathan. We started driving to his penthouse. We walked into the hotel,

"Floor 100 Please" I said to elevator operator.

"Ok but there will be someone up there cause we don't exactly know you" he responded.

We walked up to the door. I knocked on the door. A boy about 7 or 8 opened the door.

"Hi, are you here for Percy's party?" The blonde boy asked.

He had blonde hair swept to one side and gray eyes, with green speckles.

He walked us through the house to a big living area there were pictures everywhere.

One said 12 and it had a picture with a boy in a rasta cap and redish brownish hair. A young Percy and a dirty blonde.

The next was 13, it was the same 3 kids and a tall boy about 6 feet tall smiling.

Then, 14 with young Percy the rasta cap guy, A girl with punk style hair, A brown haired girl with olive skin. And then a girl with long dark brown hair flowing down in a braid. There was actually a couple on 14, like Percy, rasta cap guy, the dirty blonde covered in dirt and bleeding, the punk girl again but not the other 2. And the finally picture in 14 was the olive skinned girl with a olive skinned boy.

15, was of young Percy the dirty blonde, the rasta camp boy the tall one and a taller girl with brown hair and was very muscled.

16 was of Percy, blondy, rasta cap guy, and many more people cheering and whooping in a regal room. There were older people there hugging a lot of the kids. _**(The gods hugging their children)**_

17 was of 12 kids, Percy, blondy, rasta cap, punk girl, olive skinned boy, cocoa-skinned girl, Cherokee girl, a blonde boy with electric blue eyes, buff Asian, skwrany curlyhair-ed latino boy and finally a girl with long black hair and a purple cape on. (Reyna)

18 was Percy and a blonde girl kissing. 19 was them with those other people from 17 on a big ship. _**(The Argo II)**_ Number 20 was of those people from 17 again and a pretty red-haired girl, 2 twins, boy and girl with long black hair, a nerdy caramel haired boy. A gay dude and a tall blonde dude. A girl with long flowing black hair and highlights, she looked about 17 and a boy with Amber eyes and brown hair swept to one side. _**(The shadowhunters)**_ The blonde girl had a big bump on her stomach.

Number 21 was of Percy and blondie taking care of 3 babies. The rest were just of them and 3 kids as they aged.

"I'm Luke" 'Luke' told us. We nodded our heads, 2 girls about the same age as Luke ran through the hallway. They dashed into the living room. One had wavy sleek black hair and bright green eyes with like gray stripes?

The other girl had beautiful natural hair that was like all the colors of natural hair colors, Does that make sense? Nope. Basically her hair was long and flowing and every color of natural hair colors combined but beautiful some how.

"Daddy! Sam stole my Blastoise Mega EX!" The one with the wavy sleek black hair yelled.

"Coming!" I heard a familiar voice say. A black haired girl walked through the front door, she was the girl from picture 20, "Aunty Dawn!" The kids yelled in unison she looked about 25 now, A boy walked through the door he had light brown hair and Amber eyes. In his arms was about a 1 year old girl.

"Well thanks for the help Dawn" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry but Annabeth wanted me to babysit the kids while the party is going on" Dawn said. I felt out of place.

Percy ran out in swim trunks, "Hey kids you can be at the party!" Percy yelled.

'Annabeth' walked through the door, "Well hi, I'm gonna go get into my swimsuit for the Party, Percy" 'Annabeth' said.

"Ok, And hey Dawn" He responded back, as Annabeth walked past him she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jonathan, Ryder sorry 'bout all this, my life is crazy." Percy laughed

"Its fine bro" Jonathan piped up.

The door swung open and 2 twin kids came rampaging in, "Jonah! Ruby!" I heard a male voice call. The girl with tanish skin and kaleidoscope eyes with the pretty hair and a the blonde dude with the electric blue eyes walked in. "Jason, Pipes, Hi!" Percy ran to the 2 kids running around on the floor. "Here are you demon spawn" Percy joked.

The door flung open, AGAIN. "No Frank, Jesse will not meet his grandfather until he is 13!" The cocoa-skinned girl walking through the door with tall Asian."But he is aloud to see your father!? That is just cruel" 'Frank' responded back. Later people showed up with many kids here is the chart.

Percy and Annabeth= Luke (8) Samantha (8) Gwen (8)

Frank and Hazel= Jesse (7)

Jason and Piper= Ruby (8) Jonah (8)

Dawn and Cameron= Eclipse (1) soon to be born baby girl= Khloe

Leo and Calypso= Leah Grace (5)

Clary and Jace= Rory (4)

Izzy and Simon= D.J (6)

We went up to his very big pool.

"Hey dad can we race?" Sam asked.

"Sure, Go!" They went off swimming faster faster. Percy won by about a millisecond. She was so fast, SHE WAS FASTER THAN ME…..

"Hey Perce?, Do you know where my wedding ring went?" Annabeth asked walking onto the roof.

"It's missing!" Percy asked.

↺↺↺↺↺↺↺↺FLASHBACK↺↺↺↺↺↺↺

Still Ryder P.O.V

I walked into a room I thought was the bathroom, nope it was the master suite for Annabeth and Percy, I saw the ring sitting there on her bed.

I wanted it, I wanted to break them up. I was the man for Percy, yep that is right I'm….. gay. I want to date Percy Jackson. I walked in and grabbed the ring of the nightstand. I then walked out and went to the bathroom, When I got up there everyone was searching for something. I was pretending to be worried. I saw Dawn eye me, her eyes widened she tripped me. The ring slipped out of my pocket. S**t,

"Kids go downstairs" Percy said.

"No" All the kids said in unison.

"Excuse me?" Percy said obviously dumbfounded the kids wouldn't listen.

"You go downstairs, we have him" Eclipse and Jesse said, Jesse helped her with the words she couldn't say. Is it bad I'm scared of a 1 year old? I think so.

The adults walked downstairs, the next thing I remember was Gwen grabbing the ring and then I blacked out….

 _ **Ok guys I'm so so so so sorry but I will not be updating on tuesday, wednesday, and Thursday maybe I will post on Friday. I don't really know. So today I'm gonna try to write a chapter for each story I have. Except for Truth or Dare because I have to edit that SUPER long chapter. So I will do the Squeals in 1 story I think I don't know.**_

 _ **BAI MY BEAUTIFUL READERS**_

 _ **-SYDNEYTHEMAGICGODDESS**_


	7. Becca Bellona

_**Becca Bellona**_

I was sitting in our class college classroom, Looking at Annabeth. The girl every boy wanted to date and every girl's enemy. Except for me, she was my best friend, we even shared a dorm.

The announcements came on and said; "Everyone under your desks there is someone threatening to kill a boy that walked on campus, please stay under your desks and wait for police to tell you when to leave". Everyone looked worried, except Annabeth like she had been in a worse situation. But we we're all under our desks for like 5 minutes when finally, "Ok students please evacuate the building calmly out your back doors to see the situation".

"COME OUT TO SEE PERCY JACKSON DIE!" We heard a voice outside say.

We walked out, the wind was very intense my long, wavy brown hair blew in my face so I quickly tied my hair up. When I saw Annabeth's reaction to when the girl said "Percy Jackson DIE" She looked so worried.

"ANNABETH CHASE, I NEED ANNABETH CHASE!" The freaky cheerleader screeched.

I looked at the boy, he had black hair that looked like it had not been brushed since the dinosaurs died. Beautiful sea green eyes, he had a gag in his mouth and his hands were tied.

I looked over at Annabeth, her eyes were calculating the situation. Oh Shit she had a plan.

When no one was looking she ran back inside, before the door shut I could see her break the tile in the roof and pull herself up. But before she slipped a silver ring on her finger left index finger. _**(A/N Is that right?**_ We all saw Annabeth sneak up behind the creepy cheerleader _**(A/N have you figured out who it is hehe hehe **Snicker****_ She pulled a tiny dagger out of her pocket and threw at the demon cheerleader, who heard this happen and turned her head and moved. But the dagger still hit her leg, The hostage screamed in a 'you go girl' look and sound through the gag. The demon cheerleader pulled a gun out and pointed it at Annabeth. NO, she was gonna die, my best friend. She laughed WTF "Really Kelli you think that will hurt me" Annabeth Snickered. "Well I have your precious-" Kelli was cut off but the wind, I couldn't hear anymore. But I could see her mouth moving, Kelli pointed the gun back at Percy. Annabeth surged forward and kicked upward,the gun on the tip of her toe she flipped backward. Now the gun was in her hand, pointed at Kelli "Let him go!" Annabeth yelled. Percy blew the gag out of his mouth Kelli didn't hear or see. He picked up a tiny piece of metal from the roof in his teeth and swung at Kelli's tumbled and Annabeth ran forwards just as Kelli got up. I could tell her plan changed split second and she pulled the dagger out of Kelli's leg instead. Kelli grabbed the dagger out of her hand and threw it off the roof. Annabeth didn't hesitate, she shot the gun and it hit Kelli in the thigh. She tried to clock the gun but it didn't work. "Its empty you idiot" Kelli shrieked.

I saw Percy pull something out of his back pocket out with his tied hands. He had a sword, he held it so Kelli couldn't see. Kelli pulled out another gun and pointed it at Annabeth, "Now time for you to die Annabeth Chase s-" Kelli started. "It's Annabeth Jackson!" Percy yelled as he stabbed Kelli.

She disappeared into golden dust. Annabeth ran over to Percy, slide down on the roof and wrapped her arms around him. "Um hey, I want to hug you and kiss you but could you untie me first?" Percy questioned sarcastically. Annabeth grabbed the sword and sliced through the ropes tied around his wrists. Percy plunged into a kiss, "I love you, just remember I'm never gonna go down that easy" Percy said. Then 3 little around 3-year-olds ran over with a girl with black hair and many highlights running after them with a boy with caramel hair and golden/amber eyes. They looked younger around 17, which kids under 18 don't belong here. Especially 3-year-olds. "DADA" The 3 kids yelled. The girl with all the highlights looked furious. "PERSEUS JACKSON I SWEAR TO GODS IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR FRICKIN POWERFUL KIDS WHILE YOU GO AND SURPRISE YOUR WIFE AT COLLEGE ONE MORE TIME I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU BACK TO THAT LITTLE PLACE WE BOTH WENT TO. BECAUSE AGAIN THEY RAN OFF TO CAMP AND SAW THEIR FIRST GAY MAKEOUT SESSION WI-" 2 boys appeared, literally came out of the shadows. "Oh shut up like your better!" The black haired boy with olive/pale white skin retorted. Then walked off with blonde boy. "I would suggest running Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy got up like a lightning bolt and ran off. The black haired girl did the most surprising thing, She ran over to a bush with a pole coming out of it. Jumped on the pole then the roof. She tackled him to the ground, then grabbed both of them by the ears. She walked to the edge of the roof, bowed "Thank you for watching highly normal show" She said then jumped off the roof with her hands still on their ears. She let them go "Go get your kids" She sassily said. The 2 ran over and picked up the kids, Percy had 2 a boy and a girl. The little boy was getting little hairs of dirty blonde, he had these gray eyes with little green speckles. The other girl had little tufts of black hair and had green eyes with gray stripes? The girl Annabeth had, had weird hair, I couldn't edify the color but one of her eyes was green/gray and the other was black just black. Why I didn't know. "Holy Shit" Annabeth mumbled and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her car. We all squeezed into the car, It wasn't hard. She told me the greek god were real and I was a child of told me they could get me all the way to Camp Half-Blood without dying so we went. I ended up the head counselor for the Kymopoleia cabin since there were other kids.I Ended up having a major crush or this…. Girl Lucy Betsoforeona of the Hades cabin.

Damn she was hot. Of yeah did I mention I'm a lesbian, I guess I didn't. But later that week I asked her out and she said yes: Quote "I got my heart broke by Percy but now I really like girls and really want to kiss you" We kissed it was amazing. She was 21 and I was only 23 so only 2 years. But I and she were like best friends. So, all in all, I had an amazing life, until one drunken night 2 years after we started dating. She broke up with me out of the blue. We got back together but then when the 7's and Calypso's kids went on a quest and we heard Gaia was rising she had a was nine years old, she had the baby when she broke up with me. That's why she broke up with me. She told me it happened when she got drunk, she had sex with Connor Stoll.

I didn't know what was going to happen with Gaea rising but I knew I would have a spectacular life with Percabeth and Lucy my soon-to-hopefully-be-wife.

 _ **OMG, so much fun to write it was good and I wrote some other stuff for her. Like with Lucy I just felt like I had to.**_

 _ **BAI MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! KEEP READING!**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGoddess**_

 _ **Word Count: 1324**_


	8. 7, Luke, Reyna, Nico, Chriss, Clarisse

_**Hey guys so this based of a song from long ago by Avril Lavigne, ever heard of her? Most likely, but anyways this is based of her song Girlfriend. So basically in this all the girls ours great singers but they're not dating anyone. Because their boyfriends, or their crushes are dating others. So this is like a alternative universe. So Percy is dating Rachel and the rest will be Oc demigods. But I'm not going to describe them Unless I have to. Luke is dating Kelli a daughter Janus.**_

 _ **Nico and Will are dating, Jason is dating Melody a daughter of Apollo.**_

 _ **Frank is dating Gabrielle, a daughter of Nike. Leo is dating McKenzie a daughter of Aphrodite (She is a stuck up Bitch). Chris is dating Elena a daughter of Hecate. So the partners or original girlfriends in the series aren't dating anyone. Also one relationship won't work out comment now on who you think it is.**_

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V**_

The girls were getting really excited to ask our already taken best friends to date us. Reyna wanted Nico, Thalia wanted Luke, Annabeth wanted Percy, Piper wanted Jason, Hazel wanted Frank, Clarisse (Who we can't believe was doing this) wanted Chris. Calypso wanted Leo. It was time to go out.

We stood in front of our crushes, who had their girlfriend surrounding them.

I was in front of Percy and so forth and so on.

Annabeth: Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

Thalia and Piper: No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Calypso: Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel: I know that you like me

Piper and Clarisse: No way! No way!

Hazel: I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

 _[Verse 1]_

Piper, Reyna: You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

Annabeth: You're so addictive

All: Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Annabeth and Thalia: Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the mother freakin princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

 _All:_

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

The girls looked so angry and Nico and Will. But the rest of the boys looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Happy.

Thalia= T Piper= P Annabeth= A Clarisse= C Reyna= R Hazel= H Calypso= CO

Everyone except Thalia and Piper:

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

T and P: No way! No way!

All except T and P: I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

T and P: No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

 _A, T, CO_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

T: So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

 _The other girls walked up to them and looked fumed. They boys all just smiled._

 _[Chorus]_

All: Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

The girls the boys are dating: No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

T.G.T.B.A.D: No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

Piper and Reyna: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

P, R, A: So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

Piper and Reyna: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

P, R, A: So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

 _[Chorus x2]_

All: Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

T.G.T.B.A.D: No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

T.G.T.B.A.D: No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

T.G.T.B.A.D: No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

T.G.T.B.A.D: No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

The boys didn't think twice, Percy Ran up and picked up Annabeth. They clashed their lips together rapidly, Annabeth tugged on Percy's hair as Percy touched her waist tightening his grip around her waist. Jason and Frank ran up and kissed Piper and Hazel. Chris wrapped his arms around Clarisse. Chris didn't expect Clarisse to kiss him. Thalia jumped of the stage pushing Kelli of it, breaking her leg. She jumped on Luke rapidly kissing him, he kissed back. Calypso and Leo were different. "I hate you Leo Valdez" Calypso said. "Yeah but you love me too!" Leo said back. She nodded her head and kissed him. Reyna looked at Nico, Nico looked furious and bright red. Will looked like he wanted to punch and/ or slap Reyna and Nico. "Don't you like me?" Reyna asked. "No, this is my first time saying this to anyone besides my sister Bianca but I Love Will. And another thing I thought I would never say, I'm gay get over beyotch." Nico said causing Reyna to run of. _**(Ok I'm saying it, I HATE REYNA).**_ They all ran after her, she stood in the middle of the road….. For 2 seconds before the car hit her.

Everyone was crying, Nico dragged Will Solace in to a private room and had gay sex. The rest of them went and talked some had sex.

They all went to the Elysium.

 _ **Ok I really hope you liked it. I loved writing it and I wanted to do something different. Now tell me which should I do next Solangelo, Chris and Clarisse or a Teacher meeting all their kids.**_

 _ **Please tell me I want to know.**_

 _ **-SYDNEYTHEMAGICGODDESS**_

 _ **Word Count: 1152**_


End file.
